


Driving Miss Page

by Mechanical_Orange



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, just total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanical_Orange/pseuds/Mechanical_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing scene from Season 2 Episode 12, "The Dark at the End of the Tunnel" after Frank shoots the Blacksmith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Miss Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amidtheflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/gifts).



> Just... blame amidtheflowers.

The secret room in the shed is incredible – a veritable shrine to military might and modern warfare. With all of this he could finish what he started; he could keep the streets free from harm, free from those who would fire upon innocent bystanders. Those who would murder families. He spots the bulletproof vest hanging on the wall it’s thicker than standard Kevlar, and it looks fire retardant too. He reaches out to touch it when –

 

“Damn it, Frank!” Karen yells, pounding on the shed door. “It’s fucking freezing out here and you totaled my car!”

 

Shit.

 

Frank swings the door open and steps outside. “Right,” he grunts.

 

There’s some fresh blood on his face that he hopes Karen doesn’t notice, but she doesn’t say anything. Instead, she follows him to his truck and climbs inside. He’s about to get in too, when he gets an idea. Frank ducks inside her wrecked car and grabs something out of it before getting in the truck too. She fastens her seatbelt and resolutely stares out her window while he starts the car and pulls onto the road.

 

They drive in silence for a while through the woods surrounding the Colonel’s house. It’s dark and cold, and even though the heater’s on full blast, Karen’s demeanor isn’t thawing. She hasn’t looked at Frank once in the past ten minutes.

 

He fumbles for the something in his pocket, slowly, so as not to startle her. Once he has what he’s looking for, he moves his hand deliberately to the console and slides something in the tape deck. _Fuck it_ , he thinks. _It’s not like this can get any worse_.

 

Karen jumps when the classic disco sounds of Earth, Wind & Fire blast through the tinny truck speakers. She glares at him over the band’s delightful lyrics of shining stars, and though he maintains his stoic front, he withers a bit inside.

 

After a few agonizingly long seconds he gives in, and reaches over to turn the stereo off, but Karen beats him to it. She ejects the tape, rolls down her window and tosses it out into the cold night air.

 

“Hey!” Frank cries.

 

“It wasn’t even your tape,” Karen says through gritted teeth, rolling up her window. She crosses her arms and resumes staring at the woods outside.

 

Frank’s hands clench on around the steering wheel. “I’m only taking you to the nearest bus station,” he tells her.

 

“Fine,” she says.

 

“Fine,” he replies.

 

Another ten minutes of incredibly thick, awkward silence and they finally arrive at the station. He stops the truck and Karen climbs out quickly. Frank swears he can hear her muttering something about how “heels were a bad choice” or other such nonsense. But before he can clarify anything she slams the door shut behind her with such force the window rattles. He watches Karen stomp into the station, coat clutched tightly around her and such an aura of anger radiating off her that a busker standing by the entrance jumps out of her way. Frank puts the car in gear and starts driving back the way he came.

 

He’s got some guns to get.

 


End file.
